1 Melody and 2 Beat's
by Katarina Midnight Valintine
Summary: The band Icy Magical Stars is going to High School! What they didn't know was keeping your MEGA secret will be hard and they have to keep it up for two years. They only wanted to have fun, and be normal but falling in love was not in their agenda, what will they do when they have to leave for their tour and risk a one chance at love for a life of fame and fortune?
1. The Band

**1 Melody and 2 Beat's**

**Kitty: Hey guys I wanted to start a new story.**

**Mysterious: I agree, we are going to take a break from the other stories for a while and this chapter will be short because it's freaking 1 in the morning and I want to go to sleep with 'MY' kitty**

**Kitty: *madly blushing* you are so possessive sometimes, we will have fun later**

**Mysterious: -smirking- sure but let's get this done now so we can have fun**

** Kitty: I do not own Fairy Tail and I don't own the songs I use in this chapter.**

**Mysterious: On with the story!**

**-Normal POV-**

**Lucy was finishing her latest song on her new latest album, while blocking out her friends usual antics.**

"**Hey Guys! I finished my new song, let's go to the studio, I want to try it out" said Lucy dragging the two**

"**Lucy calm down,"**

"**Yeah Lucy calm down already"**

**Lucy just ignored them, and continued to drag to the studio, with a bright smile etched on her face. They went to their instruments and started playing; Lucy went to the mic and smiled before singing.**

**Can't count the years on one hand  
>That we've been together<br>I need the other one to hold you  
>Make you feel, make you feel better<strong>

**It's not a walk in the park  
>To love each other<br>But when our fingers interlock,  
>Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it<br>'Cause after all this time I'm still into you**

**I should be over all the butterflies  
>But I'm into you (I'm into you)<br>And baby even on our worst nights  
>I'm into you (I'm into you)<strong>

**Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
>'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all<br>Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you**

**Recount the night that  
>I first met your mother<br>And on the drive back to my house  
>I told you that, I told you that I loved ya<strong>

**You felt the weight of the world  
>Fall off your shoulder<br>And to your favorite song  
>We sang along to the start of forever<br>And after all this time I'm still into you**

**I should be over all the butterflies  
>But I'm into you (I'm into you)<br>And baby even on our worst nights  
>I'm into you (I'm into you)<br>Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
>'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all<br>Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you**

**Some things just, some things just make sense  
>And one of those is you and I (Hey)<br>Some things just, some things just make sense  
>And even after all this time (Hey)<strong>

**I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by  
>That I'm not into you<strong>

**I should be over all the butterflies  
>But I'm into you (I'm into you)<br>And baby even on our worst nights  
>I'm into you (I'm into you)<br>Let 'em wonder how we got this far**

**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
>Yeah, after all this time<br>I'm still into you  
>I'm still into you<br>I'm still into you**

**Lucy smiled at her bandmates, and smiled.**

"**Let's go over the whole album before they get here" Lucy said **

"**Sure"**

"**Okay"**

**Lucy flashed them a smile, and went to get them bottles of water and came back to give it to them, then they got ready to sing the rest of the songs.**

**Nice to meet you, where you been?  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
>Saw you there and I thought<br>Oh my God, look at that face  
>You look like my next mistake<br>Love's a game, wanna play?**

**New money, suit and tie  
>I can read you like a magazine<br>Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
>And I know you heard about me<br>So hey, let's be friends  
>I'm dying to see how this one ends<br>Grab your passport and my hand  
>I can make the bad guys good for a weekend<strong>

**So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<strong>

**'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<strong>

**Cherry lips, crystal skies  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
>You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen<br>Find out what you want  
>Be that girl for a month<br>Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no**

**Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
>I can make all the tables turn<br>Rose garden filled with thorns  
>Keep you second guessing like<br>"Oh my God, who is she?"  
>I get drunk on jealousy<br>But you'll come back each time you leave  
>'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream<strong>

**So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<strong>

**'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<strong>

**Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<br>Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<strong>

**So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<strong>

**'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<strong>

**Lucy smiled at them and signaled them the next song.**

**Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls  
>We'll be a perfect family.<br>When you walk away, is when we really play  
>You don't hear me when I say,<br>"Mom, please wake up.  
>Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."<strong>

**No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
>Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.<strong>

**Places, places, get in your places  
>Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.<br>Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
>Please don't let them look through the curtains.<strong>

**Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
>Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?<br>Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
>Please don't let them look through the curtains.<strong>

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
>I see things that nobody else sees.<br>(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
>I see things that nobody else sees)<strong>

**Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on  
>Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry.<br>When you turn your back she pulls out a flask  
>And forgets his infidelity.<br>Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic  
>Go back to being plastic.<strong>

**No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
>One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen.<strong>

**Places, places, get in your places  
>Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.<br>Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
>Please don't let them look through the curtains.<strong>

**Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
>Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?<br>Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
>Please don't let them look through the curtains.<strong>

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
>I see things that nobody else sees.<br>(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
>I see things that nobody else sees)<strong>

**Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)  
>Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls<br>We'll be a perfect family.**

**Places, places, get in your places  
>Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.<br>Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
>Please don't let them look through the curtains.<strong>

**Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
>Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?<br>Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
>Please don't let them look through the curtains.<strong>

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
>I see things that nobody else sees.<br>(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
>I see things that nobody else sees)<strong>

"**Jellal, Lyon why don't we take a break?" asked Lucy**

"**Sure Lucy" they said putting their instruments away, after they finished putting them away, Lucy want to have some fun.**

"**Jellal, Lyon let's play Assassins creed please please please" whined/begged Lucy**

"**Sure Lucy, whoever gets there first gets to go first" said Lyon before taking off**

"**That's cheating Lyon!" said Lucy running after him with Jellal a little ahead of her**

**He just stuck his tongue out, causing Lucy to laugh and Jellal to join in. They played video games for a while, and then turned it off, so they could get back to rehearsing because their producer was coming to see how well Lucy's single album was going, but know it's complete.**

"**Okay, we already went over the songs Still into you and Blank Space and Dollhouse, let's finish singing the other 4 songs" said Lucy smiling at them, they nodded and laughed with her**

**You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punchline wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down, down<strong>

**Before you met me  
>I was alright but things<br>Were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<strong>

**Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>You make me feel<br>Like I'm livin' a  
>Teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

**We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete**

**Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>You make me feel<br>Like I'm livin' a  
>Teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

**I'mma get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>Yoooouuu<br>You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<br>No**

**My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

**I'mma get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)**

"**Okay, lets go over Bad Boy next than Love sick" said Lucy they nodded in agreement **

**Remember the feelings, remember the day  
>My stone heart was breaking<br>My love ran away  
>This moments I knew I would be someone else<br>My love turned around and I fell  
>Be my bad boy, be my man<br>Be my week-end lover  
>But don't be my friend<br>You can be my bad boy  
>But understand<br>That I don't need you in my life again  
>Won't you be my bad boy, be my man<br>Be my week-end lover  
>But don't be my friend<br>You can be my bad boy  
>But understand<br>That I don't need you again  
>No I don't need you again<strong>

**You once made this promise  
>To stay by my side<br>But after some time you just pushed me aside  
>You never thought that a girl could be strong<br>Now I'll show you how to go on**

**Be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my week-end lover<br>But don't be my friend  
>You can be my bad boy<br>But understand  
>That I don't need you in my life again<strong>

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my week-end lover<br>But don't be my friend  
>You can be my bad boy<br>But understand  
>That I don't need you again<br>No I don't need you again**

**Lucy laughed than started singing the next song.**

**You're so mono together  
>We can be stereo<br>St-st-st-stereo love  
>You look so low, low<br>Together we can get hi-fi  
>St-st-st-stereo<strong>

**Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
>You make my heart go, you make my heart go<br>Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
>You make my heart go super sonic boom, super sonic<strong>

**You got me high, you got me low  
>You make make me go go go out of control<br>I l-l-like the way we flow  
>Let's go go, go get me that sensory overload<br>Got me got me love, got me love, got me lovesick  
>Got me got me love got me love, u got me lovesick<br>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, u turn it up<strong>

**You're the needle scratching on my vinyl  
>C-c-Chamberlin, with that delicious thing<br>It takes two to dance four on the floor  
>Heart like an 808 (Heart like an 808)<br>Heart like an 808 (Heart like an 808)**

**You got me high, you got me low  
>You make make me go go go out of control<br>I l-l-like the way we flow  
>Let's go go, go get me that sensory overload<br>Got me got me love, got me love, got me lovesick  
>Got me got me love got me love, u got me lovesick<br>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, u turn it up<strong>

**Radioactive, now you can't stop it  
>We're gonna party all night<br>Radioactive, you know we got it  
>We're gonna party all night<br>Radioactive, super hypnotic  
>We're gonna party all night<br>Radioactive, now you can't stop it  
>We're gonna, we're gonna gonna<br>We're gonna, we're gonna gonna**

**Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
>Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic<strong>

**You got me high, you got me low  
>You make make me go go go out of control<br>I l-l-like the way we flow  
>Let's go go, go get me that sensory overload<br>Got me got me love, got me love, got me lovesick  
>Got me got me love got me love, u got me lovesick<br>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, u turn it up<strong>

**Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
>You make my heart go, you make my heart go<br>Boom boom, super sonic boom  
>Super sonic boom, you make my heart go<br>Super sonic boom, super sonic boom**

"**Okay, the last song"**

**I feel delirious, come let's get out of here  
>We're so anonymous but it's all coming clear<strong>

**We're heading for the sky  
>And we'll get lost in it cause<br>All I want, all I want, all I want is everything**

**And I will pose if I wanna  
>And I will vogue like Madonna<br>I might not dance like MJ RIP  
>But I will give the best of me<strong>

**All I want is everything  
>Yes everything too much is not enough<br>I'm sick of settling for in between  
>And I'm not givin' up<br>As long as it feels right  
>At least we know that we're alive<br>All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah  
>Whoa oh<strong>

**We don't ever stop  
>Let's watch the sun come up<br>We'll sleep when we're dead cause  
>Halfway kinda sucks<strong>

**We're heading for the sky  
>And will get lost in it cause<br>All I want, all I want, all I want is everything**

**And I will pose if I wanna  
>And I will vogue like Madonna<br>I might not dance like MJ RIP  
>But I will give the best of me<strong>

**All I want is everything,  
>Yes everything, too much is not enough<br>I'm sick of settling for in between  
>And I'm not givin' up<br>As long as it feels right  
>At least we know that we're alive<br>All I want is everything, yes everything yeah  
>Whoa oh<strong>

**Hold on to me  
>And I'll hold on to you (oh)<br>Don't over think  
>What have we got to lose<br>It's me and you,  
>Me and you no matter what<br>Whoa oh ah oh whoa oh oh whoa**

**We're heading for the sky  
>And we'll get lost in it cause<br>All I want, all I want, all I want is everything**

**And I will pose if I wanna  
>And I will vogue like Madonna<br>I might not dance like MJ RIP  
>But I will give the best of me<strong>

**All I want is everything  
>Yes everything, too much is not enough<br>I'm sick of settling for in between  
>And I'm not givin' up<br>As long as it feels right  
>At least we know that we're alive<br>All I want is everything, yes everything yeah  
>Whoa oh<strong>

"**Good job Lucy, we love the album" **

"**Mira!? You scared me, when did you get here? How did you get in?" asked Lucy shocked**

"**When you started singing, I have a spare key" Mira said smiling**

"**Thanks Mira, when are we going on tour?" asked Lucy**

"**That's the thing; the CEO of the company wants the band to go to High school before you go on your World Tour" said Mira **

"**Mira but your our producer, can't you do anything?" said Lyon joining in the conversation**

"**I agree" said Jellal joining in too**

"**I did all I could, anyway you are going to high school for two years and you will be getting new appearances so no one will know who you are, like new hair and contacts and ect…" said Mira**

"**Ok when will be going?" asked Jellal sighing in defeat**

"**Next week and no one can know about you guys" said Mira sternly**

"**Hai, Mira" they said in usion**

"**We have everything ready to go, you will be going back to our home town Magnolia" said Mira**

"**Yay!" they shouted excited to go back home where everything started.**

"**Well, tomorrow you will be getting new appearances while I have people pack your things, than you will be getting on a plane heading to Magnolia, ya'll can explore, just do whatever, as long as you don't reveal your identities" said Mira smiling but seriousness dripping off her words**

"**Okay, let's go get ready for bed, we have a long a day ahead of us" chirped Lucy**

"**Bye Lucy, Lyon, Jellal see you tomorrow" said Mira waving bye than leaving their house**

**-Author's Note-**

**Kitty: I'm sorry we didn'y put this up last night or early morning, I ended up falling asleep writing this and Mysterious took over, so yeah and I will be working on Best Friends Brother and T-Shirts and Missions this week and Kawii Neko Lucy or Heart? And this story**

**Mysterious: So basically, all her stories except Who are you exactly?**

**Kitty: shut up, anyway Inu isn't with us because she is on a date with her new boyfriend**

**Mysterious: and someone isn't happy with that**

**Adam: Damn straight, I'm not happy**

**Molly: Adam calm down**

**Kitty: why don't you introduce your selves? **

**Molly: Hi! I'm Molly, I am 13, I'm an Anime Nerd myself, but I'm terrible at writing, so yeah and Kitty here is like a sister to me**

**Adam: And Molly is 'MY' girlfriend, so back off, anyway, I am Adam and Kitty here is my little sister, I am 14 and I am also an Anime Nerd too**

**Kitty: And Inu is our older sister and Mysterio-**

**Mysterious: I'm 'HER' Boyfriend and Adam is my Best friend, I'm 14, and I'm also an Anime Nerd.**

**Kitty: *Madly Blushing* N-no C-c-comment**

**Molly: Awe! Someone is blushing, ooo let's play dress-up!**

**Kitty: Help me**

**Molly: we will make you cute for the boys especially Mysterious**

**Kitty: *Madly blushing*C-can I at l-least give t-them some info-ormation of th-eir au-thor?**

**Molly: fine but hurry, or I will drag you out myself**

**Kitty: I am Katarina Valintine, your author, I am 12 about to turn thirteen and Mysterious is my Boyfriend and Adam is my older brother and Inu is my older sister, I am a HUGE ANIME NERD!**

**Molly: Time's up! *dragging a protesting girl out of the room***

**Mysterious: *smirking***

**Adam: anyway, she scribbled something on a piece of paper before she was dragged out by my girlfriend, it says, uh… buddy can you read this? It's in some urban type writing *handing the paper to Mysterious***

**Mysterious: You dumbass, it's upside down and it says please read her other stories and someone call the police to help her**

**Adam: ….No comment *sulking in his little sister's emo corner***

**Mysterious: Happy Holidays, please read and review and read her other stories and please leave a comment and don't be scared to P.M. her or me or her sister**


	2. New Appearence's and Childhood friends

**1 Melody and 2 Beats**

**Kitty: sorry I haven't updated this story yet, Its only me this time, Inu is with her boyfriend, Adam and Molly are on a date and Mysterious has to babysit today, but Mysterious got me a dog for Christmas, I named it Shadow, only me and Shadow, anyway I don't own Fairy Tail, on with the story**

**-The following Morning-(Lucy's POV)**

**I woke up and got dressed in a mini skirt and a tube top, I crept out of my room, and walked to the kitchen. I got all of the necessary ingredients, and made blueberry pancakes, strawberry pancakes and I poured orange juice into 3 glasses and set the table. When I finished eating my share of food I washed the dishes and put them away and I went to go wake up the boys. I went to Jellal's room first, I knocked on it, when I didn't get an answer, I walked in to see Jellal shirtless and the sunlight from the window show his peaceful face, I giggled and walked over to him and shook him a little, he just groaned and pulled the sheet over his head, I giggled again and thought of ways to wake him up, and I smiled a mischievous smile and sat on the bed and started poking him in his side, I was too busy poking him I didn't notice he took the sheet off over his head and smiled an evil grin, he grabbed me and started tickling me, I fell off the bad causing him to fall off too, he continued to tickle me, causing me to shout 'stop' multiple times. He stopped tickling me when he thought my 'Punishment' for poking him was over, and got up, he offered his hand to me and helped me up, and I giggled. **

"**Good morning sleepy-head" I chirped**

"**Morning Lu" Jellal said putting a T- shirt on**

"**Breakfast is ready, when you're done get ready and pack a suitcase and a bag with over stuff in you want, because we are changing our appearances today, than moving to Magnolia and tell Lyon too" I leaving while Jellal just nodded, I closed the door behind me and walked to Lyon's room and as soon as I opened it, a blast of cold air came out, I will never understand how he loves the cold, I do too but to live with it, no just no, I walked in and went to the air conditioner and turned it off and quickly left, not even 5 seconds later, I heard a crash and Lyon cursing, I laughed and went to my room and packed a suitcase and a bag with my laptop, song book, my charger, tablet, camera, a book and gum with lip-gloss.**

**I walked to the recording studio and started singing another song that was going to be on my next album.**

**Let's make this fleeting moment last forever  
>So, tell me what you're waiting for?<br>I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,  
>There's no regretting anymore.<br>It's worth the wait, even so far away.  
>I'm making the night mine until the day I die<br>No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate  
>You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind<br>All alone, just the beat inside my soul  
>Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold<br>In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.  
>I know what it feels like<br>Come on make me feel alive  
>Feel alive, feel alive<br>Feel alive, feel alive  
>Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive<br>Alive!**

**Meet me under shining lights,  
>I've been waiting right here all my life<br>Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes  
>And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter<br>Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter  
>Every second here makes my heart beat faster<br>Finally think I found what I'm chasing after.  
>All alone, just the beat inside my soul<br>Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
>In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.<br>I know what it feels like  
>Come on make me feel alive<br>Feel alive, feel alive  
>Feel alive, feel alive<br>Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive  
>Alive!<strong>

**All alone, just the beat inside my soul  
>Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold<br>In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.  
>I know what it feels like<br>Come on make me feel alive  
>Feel alive, feel alive<br>Feel alive, feel alive  
>Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive<br>Alive!  
>I know what it feels like<br>Come on make me feel alive  
>Feel alive, feel alive<br>Feel alive, feel alive  
>Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive<br>Alive! Feel alive!**

**I turned to walk out the door when I saw my band mates with their mouths wide open and shocked written all over their face, I laughed and walked past them.**

**-Time Skip- (Normal POV) **

**The three stars had disguises on and were heading to change their hairstyles and dye it a different color. While they were walking they already knew what they were going to change. They soon arrived and walked in and sat down on the barber chairs and soon 3 employees came to assist them.**

"**What would you like miss?" said the female employee smiling**

"**I want blue and pink highlights in my hair and my hair color to be 3 shades lighter and long layers instead of short layers" Lucy said smiling**

**-With Jellal-**

"**What would you like?" one of the other employee's asked boredly**

"**Just a trim, with black, and silver streaks in it" Jellal said**

**-With Lyon-**

"**What would you like?" squealed the female employee**

"**I want blue and black highlights and a trim" said Lyon**

**-Time Skip- **

**After they finished changing their looks, they were on their private jet heading to Magnolia, there Home Town. **

**-Jellal's POV-**

**I looked at Lucy she was scared of going back home, all three of us were, because we left everything behind to pursue our dreams, none of our child hood friends know about our secret, only our parents, we never used our last names only first. I grabbed Lucy's left hand and rubbed my thumb making circles in her skin, she was tensed then looked at me and realized it was just me she smiled a bright smile, her smile causes me to smile, it's contagious.**

"**What will we do if we run into them?" she asked**

"**I don't know" I said honestly**

**Lyon walked over to us and was holding his laptop, and his face was blank.**

"**What is wrong?" Lucy asked while I nodded my hand in agreement**

"**Look at this" he said and spun the laptop to face us.**

**It was a picture of our childhood friends, almost getting arrested, what did they do this time? We kept track of what they did, and how they were doing.**

"**When did this happen?" I asked**

"**2 months ago, but look at this" he said clicking the next picture**

**It was them in front of the same school we were going to, oh no, this secret won't last long.**

**-Author's Note-**

**Kitty: I am sorry I didn't update this earlier, I got distracted, anyway Bye bye Minna!**


	3. Singing in Cafes and Mysterious Stranger

**1 Melody and 2 Beats**

**Chapter 3**

**Kitty: hey guys I decided to update this story next and once again I am alone no surprise. The Awesome Video Gamer is in detention and Mysterious is helping his Dad today and Inu is on a date again, and Anime Nerd is at her Voice Lesson today and I don't have to go to Dance today, my instructor is sick and so I decided to update this story next, I don't own Fairy Tail nor the Songs I use in this chapter.**

**2star: Just go to my profile and vote who you want, but I will put a JelLu moment in here.**

**Xoanneox: I updated so yay**

**Piecesxoxo: I will and thank you **

**Sneaky Matchmaking Inu: Thanks Sis**

**Crushing Chaos: Thank you for being my first reviewer, even though you changed your pen name I will call you Chaos-san, and I have to ask you something personal ok? **

**-Lucy's POV-**

**I was listening to my IPod when the next song came on. My IPod had all of the bands songs and all our Solo album songs and songs from other artists. I started singing the song along with the IPod.**

**Here we are  
>In the dark<br>Like the stars in the night  
>Made a world<br>Of our own  
>And we're losing track of time<strong>

**It's the touch  
>Of your skin<br>And the feel of the rush  
>It's the sound of your heart when it's beating next to mine<strong>

**And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<br>It's out of my control  
>It makes me want you more<strong>

**And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<br>It's out of my control  
>It makes me want you more<strong>

**Now  
>We're alive<br>Wide awake  
>You and I<br>Breathe me in  
>Breathe you out<br>'Cause we're falling free tonight**

**It's the touch  
>Of your skin<br>And the feel  
>Of the rush<br>It's the sound of your heart when it's beating next to mine**

**And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<br>It's out of my control  
>It makes me want you more<strong>

**And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<br>It's out of my control  
>It makes me want you more<strong>

**And it's burning like a fire building up from deep inside  
>I'm losing all control<br>And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<strong>

**Uh …..(s)**

**And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<br>It's out of my control  
>It makes me want you more<strong>

**And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<br>It's out of my control  
>It makes me want you more<strong>

**And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<br>It's out of my control  
>It makes me want you more<strong>

**And it's burning like a fire building up from deep inside  
>I'm losing all control<br>And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<strong>

**That was the first song from my first Solo album and it will always be my favorite song out of all of my songs. I turned to see the two staring at me, I smiled a small smile and turned to look at my notebook, I was working on the next song for our band. I sighed and was about to turn my IPod off before the next song came on it was from Jellal's solo album. I decided to sing along.**

**I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?**

**Here we go again, another drink I'm caving in,  
>Stupid words keep falling from my mouth.<br>You know that I mean well,  
>My hands remember somewhere else.<br>Your eyes are doing naughty butterflies [?]**

**Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,  
>Oh, oh, maybe she might like me though.<br>Oh, oh, I just can't think of what to say,  
>Should I go, should I stay?<br>Just can't let her slip away.**

**I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?**

**I was nearly in, but then came in the pushy friend,  
>Killed my vibe and took my perfect ten away.<br>You know I need you, girl,  
>My heart's not made for someone else.<br>Take me in 'cause I can barely stand.**

**Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,  
>Oh, oh, maybe she might like me though.<br>Oh, oh, I just can't take this any more,  
>Should I stay? Should I go?<br>It'll just lead back to her door.**

**I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?**

**I've been a bad, bad boy  
>Whispering rude things in her ear,<br>Please say she'll break,  
>Please say she'll change<br>Her mind and bring me back to her place.**

**I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?**

**I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast (a little too fast)<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?**

**Jellal wrote this song for me when he was drunk, we had went to a party and we all got drunk, he wrote it for me saying 'I was special to him and it is dedicated to me' I was happy but my feelings are mixed up. I immediately knew the next song it was from Lyon's album, like I said we were drunk and we wrote song's when we were drunk.**

**Whoa-oh-oh  
>Whoa-oh<br>Here's to teenage memories**

**Whoa-oh-oh  
>Whoa-oh<br>Here's to teenage memories**

**Can I call wake you up on a Sunday?  
>Late night, I think we need to get away.<br>Head lights, hold tight turn the radio loud.  
>Let me know where to go and I'll get you there.<br>Tell the truth and I'll show you how to dare.  
>Flash lights held tight we could own this town.<br>Never say goodbye.**

**And so kiss me, kiss me, kiss me  
>And tell me that I'll see you again<br>'Cause I don't know,  
>If I can let you go<strong>

**And so kiss me, kiss me, kiss me  
>I'm dying just to see you again<br>Let's make tonight  
>The best of our lives,<br>Yeah.  
>Here's to teenage memories<strong>

**Whoa-oh-oh  
>Whoa-oh<br>Here's to teenage memories**

**Close your eyes you'll be mine and it's alright.  
>Take a breath no rest till the sunrise.<br>Heartbeat so sweet, when your lips touch mine.  
>We don't have to go home right now,<br>We're never gonna stop 'cause we're dreaming out loud.  
>We know what we want, we know we're going to get it somehow.<br>Never say goodbye**

**And so kiss me, kiss me, kiss me  
>And tell me that I'll see you again<br>'Cause I don't know,  
>If I can let you go<strong>

**So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me  
>I'm dying just to see you again<br>Let's make tonight  
>The best of our lives,<br>Yeah.  
>Here's to teenage memories.<br>Here's to teenage memories.**

**And so kiss me, kiss me, kiss me  
>And tell me that I'll see you again<br>'Cause I don't know, if I can let you go**

**So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me  
>I'm dying just to see you again<br>Let's make tonight  
>The best of our lives,<br>Yeah.  
>Here's to teenage memories.<strong>

**Whoa-oh-oh  
>Whoa-oh<br>Here's to teenage memories**

**Whoa-oh-oh  
>Whoa-oh<br>Here's to teenage, memories**

**I looked out the window and knew we were in magnolia, I put the notebook back into my bag and turned off my IPod and put it in my bag. I got up and told the other two to pack all their belongings, and we are in Magnolia.**

**-Time Skip- (Normal POV)**

**The band was standing right in front of their new house, it was a 3 story house with 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms and a kitchen, living room and a game room and a recording studio.**

"**I love it you guys!" Lucy squealed happily while jumping up and down, while the two boys laughed at their beloved singer/bandmate/childhood friend antic's**

"**Calm down Lucy- I mean Lacey" He said ruffling her hair**

**Mira had told them to get new names, so no one would suspect anything.**

"**I am just so excited Jel- I mean Justin" Lacey said gigling**

"**Let's go in and check the house out" Luke said grabbing his suitcase and bag while the other two did the same and followed him inside the house. Once they walked in they saw there was no box's meaning no unpacking, meaning free time.**

"**YES! No unpacking!" Lacey said pumping a fist in the air**

"**Which means…?" Luke said trailing off knowing they could catch on, the other two noticed and looked at each other before looking at him, then the stairs. They soon took off upstairs and saw there was a bunch of box's in the hallway meaning they got to choose their own rooms. Lacey knew they were thinking and crept to the nearest room which had white walls and blue carpet and there was a window seat and a walk-in closet and a bed in the corner of the room, with a bathroom connected to it. Justin will want that one. She walked to the 2****nd**** room, which had white walls and light blue carpet and a balcony and a walk-in closet, there was a bed under the window, with a bathroom connected to it also. Luke would want that one. She went to the next one that was the last one down the hall-way and looked in, there was a balcony and a window set across from it and a walk-in closet, it had white walls and light blue and dark blue carpet, there was a bed next to the closet but not too close, with a bathroom connected to it like the other's. Perfect.**

"**I call this room!" Lacey shouted/declared and soon after she declared that she heard them scamper to the nearest rooms, and saw them in the same rooms she knew they would choose. She walked out of her room and walked into Luke's room.**

"**Hey Luke, why don't we go to a hardware store and but paint to paint our walls?" Lacey asked him, he nodded she left to go to Justin's room, she walked in to see him sprawled out on the bad with his eyes closed, being her devious self she could not past this chance to get a reaction from him. She walked up to the bed and jumped on him, his eyes immediately opened up to see Lacey straddling him while giggling, he smirked and flipped them over to where he was straddling her, she started blushing realizing what had just happened, but soon she stared tickling him, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head and started tickling her, he stopped tickling her because he knew she wanted to tell him something.**

"**Did you want somethin Lace?" asked Justin getting of her and sitting on the bed next to her while she sat up and looked at him.**

"**Oh yeah, I wanted to paint the walls, since their white and I decided I wanted to paint them myself, and I wanted to know if you and Luke want to paint your too?" Lacey asked tapping her chin with her thinking**

"**Sure"**

"**Yay! Okay let me get my phone and my card" she said before running out the room while Justin was chuckling**

**-Time Skip- (Lacey's POV)**

**We came back home with paint brushes and many buckets of paint, and some sheets to cover the carpet, so we won't drop any paint on the carpet. I was going to paint my each wall a different color, 1 will be blue, and another wall would be silver, and another black, and the other wall red. I changed into a plain T-shirt and some ripped short shorts and started painting.**

**-Time Skip-**

**After we finished painting and had a paint war, I changed into a purple strapless tube top with and some black ripped short shorts with little chains on the side with black lace up knee-high heeled boots with black finger-less lace gloves on, with a purple headband in my hair with purple star earrings, I had my phone in my pocket and the key on a chain around my neck. I wanted to walk around the town and explore but I wanted to think about everything. I saw a café called 'Midnight Star's' and walked in, when I walked in there a ball ding, I walked to an empty booth near the window, the light in here were dimmed and there was barely any people in here, there was a small stage with a mic on a stand and a guitar with a stool. I looked away and looked outside.**

**I miss my mother and father, my mother died when I was 10, on her death bed, I promised her I would pursue a singing career and 3½ years later me and Luke and Justin were discovered by a scout and Dad let me since I promised mother but 1½ year later he died in a car accident, I am now 17, Mom died 7 years ago while Dad died 3½ years ago, almost 4 years, I'm now back home were my family died, and I left everything behind. I only continue my singing career for mom and dad; I dedicated my whole career to them, and every time I sing, it reminds me of happier times with them. I looked at the window to see my reflection, I had on blue contacts on and blue and pink streaks, with blue, silver, and black highlights in my hair it was a few shades lighter and my hair was to my mid-back. I changed my physical appearance and my clothes, I used to cos-play I would always wear bright colors, now I wear darker colors; I actually like to wear them. I was interrupted out of my mind. When a waitress put a mug of hot chocolate in front of me. I looked up to meet a women with pink hair and blue eyes, she had small smile on her face.**

"**I'm sorry but I didn't order Hot Chocolate" I said **

"**I know, it's on the house and here" she handed me a napkin I looked at her confused**

"**You are crying" I felt my face to feel my face wet, I looked at the window to see tears trailing down my face, I didn't even notice I was crying. I used the napkin to wipe my tears; I looked back at the waitress **

"**Thank you, who…?" I said trailing off knowing she would catch on, she nodded and leaned into my ear and whispered the name in my ear.**

'**Rogue'**

**I thanked her and drank it, I stared out the window to see it was raining. My phone started vibrating, I looked at the caller ID and it read Justin, I picked my phone and answered it.**

'**Hello?'**

'**Lacey where are you?'**

'**I'm in a café why'**

'**Okay, just stay there until the rain clears up, I don't want you to get sick' **

'**Okay I will'**

'**Lacey are you okay? You sound like you have been crying'**

**I tensed up and found a wrapper and started crushing it near the phone to make it sound like the line is breaking up, and ended the call, I put my phone on airplane mode and put it in my pocket. I finished drinking my hot chocolate and my eyes wandered to the stage, maybe I should play a few songs to kill time. I went to the counter and asked the waitress if I could use the guitar and preform, she said I could that it was for the public, I nodded and walked on stage, and picked up the guitar and sat on the stool and tried to figure out what song I should sing. I guess I could sing the song, my mother wrote for me, she said if I ever got a career she wants that's song to be the first song, it's still popular and it was almost 5 years ago the song came out.**

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone has passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<strong>

**Don't you dare look out your window  
>Darling everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold on to this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone, gone**

**Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<strong>

**Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Ooooo, OoooOooo,<br>Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Ooooo, OoooOooo,<br>Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Ooooo, OoooOooo<strong>

**Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<strong>

**Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Oooooo, OoooOooo,<br>Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Oooooo, OoooOooo,<br>Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Oooooo, OoooOooo<strong>

**I wiped my tears and I heard people clapping, I smiled and tried to figure out what I should sing next, something less sad.**

**Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,  
>will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,<br>chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,  
>feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel<strong>

**Come, come one, come all,  
>you must be this tall<br>to ride this ride at the carnival**

**Oh, come, take my hand  
>and run though playland<br>so high, too high at the carnival**

**And it's all fun and games,  
>'til somebody falls in love,<br>but you've already bought a ticket,  
>and there's no turning back now<strong>

**Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,  
>will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,<br>chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,  
>feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel<strong>

**This horse is too slow,  
>we're always this close,<br>almost, almost, we're a freakshow**

**Right, right when I'm near,  
>it's like you disappeared,<br>where'd you go? My dear, you're a freakshow!**

**And it's all fun and games,  
>'til somebody falls in love,<br>but you've already bought a ticket,  
>and there's no turning back now<strong>

**Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,  
>will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,<br>chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,  
>feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel<strong>

**Why did you steal my cotton candy heart?  
>you threw it in this damn coin slot,<br>and now I'm stuck, I'm stuck,  
>riding, riding, riding<strong>

**Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,  
>will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,<br>chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,  
>feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel<strong>

**That was the second song on my first album, I smiled and saw more people then there was when I walked in. I think will be fun.**

**When I was just a little girl  
>My momma used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story<br>It always was about a Princess in distress  
>And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory<strong>

**I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be  
>Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me<strong>

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
>Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar<br>Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
>I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting<br>For a handsome prince to come and save me  
>On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side<br>Don't want to depend on no-one else  
>I'd rather rescue myself<strong>

**Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart and mind  
>Who's not afraid to show that he loves me<br>Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way  
>I am Don't need nobody taking care of me<br>I will be there for him just as strong as he, will be there for me  
>When I give myself then it has got to be, an equal thing<strong>

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
>Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar<br>Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
>I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting<br>For a handsome prince to come and save me  
>On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side<br>Don't want to depend on no-one else  
>I'd rather rescue myself<strong>

**I can slay, my own dragon  
>I can dream, my own dreams<br>My knight in shining armour is me  
>So I'm gonna set me free<strong>

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
>Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar<br>Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
>I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting<br>For a handsome prince to come and save me  
>On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side<br>Don't want to depend on no-one else  
>I'd rather rescue myself<strong>

**I will sing two more and that's it, all the songs I have sung so far are on my first album or second album.**

**I told you on the day we wed  
>I was gonna love you til I's dead<br>Made you wait til our wedding night  
>That's the first and the last time I'll wear white<strong>

**So if the ties that bind ever do come loose  
>Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose<br>'Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell  
>Before I'll see you with someone else<strong>

**Put me in the ground  
>Put me six foot down<br>And let the stone say**

**Here lies the girl who's only crutch  
>Was loving one man just a little too much<br>If you go before I do  
>I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two<strong>

**It won't be whiskey, it won't be meth  
>It will be your name on my last breath<br>If divorce or death ever do us part  
>The coroner will call it a broken heart<strong>

**So put me in the ground  
>Put me six foot down<br>And let the stone say**

**Here lies the girl who's only crutch  
>Was loving one man just a little too much<br>If you go before I do  
>I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two<br>Dig two**

**I took your name when I took those vows  
>I meant 'em back then and I mean 'em right now<br>Oh right now**

**If the ties that bind ever do come loose  
>If forever ever ends for you<br>If that ring gets a little too tight  
>They might as well read me my last rights<strong>

**And let the stone say**

**Here lies the girl who's only crutch  
>Was loving one man just a little too much<br>If you go before I do  
>I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig<br>There'll be a stone right next to mine  
>We'll be together til the end of time<br>Don't you go before I do  
>I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two<strong>

**I told you on the day we wed  
>I was gonna love you til I's dead<strong>

**I smiled and saw I had a crowd, I looked outside to see the rain got lighter but it was still pouring.**

**I've been awake for a while now  
>You've got me feelin' like a child now<br>'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
>I get the tingles and in a silly place<strong>

**It starts in my toes  
>And I crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes I always know  
>You make me smile<br>Please stay for a while now  
>Just take your time<br>Wherever you go**

**The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
>But we're hidin' in a safer place<br>Under covers stayin' dry and warm  
>You give me feelings that I adore<strong>

**They start in my toes  
>Make me crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes  
>I always know<br>You make me smile  
>Please stay for a while now<br>Just take your time  
>Wherever you go<strong>

**What am I gonna say  
>When you make me feel this way?<br>I just, mmmmmm**

**It starts in my toes  
>Makes me crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes  
>I always know<br>You make me smile  
>Please stay for a while now<br>Just take your time  
>Wherever you go<strong>

**I've been asleep for a while now  
>You tucked me in just like a child now<br>'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
>I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth<strong>

**It starts in my soul  
>And I lose all control<br>When you kiss my nose  
>The feelin' shows<br>'Cause you make me smile  
>Baby just take your time now<br>Holdin' me tight**

**Wherever, wherever, where ever you go  
>Wherever, wherever, where ever you go<br>Mmmmm Wherever you go  
>I always know<br>Cause you make me smile  
>Even just for awhile<strong>

**I smiled and put the guitar down; I saw that the crowd was disappointed. I'm going to do this every week; it will still let me sing. I went to the counter and saw the same waitress from earlier, I asked for a pen and a napkin, I put a few jewels in the napkin. I scribbled something down and gave it to her saying if she would give it to the guy named 'Rogue'. She said of course, and left, I looked at my phone and took it off airplane mode, I had 20 text messages and 11 calls from Justin and Luke. I looked outside it was still pouring, but now it's only sprinkling, I was about to walk to the door when the waitress came back and handed me a black jacket. I looked at her confused.**

"**He said you can give it to him, the next time you come here" she said I took the jacket and put it on, and told her to tell him 'thank you' she nodded and left, I walked to the door and left.**

**-Time Skip-**

**I made it home to see a worried Justin and a tired Luke, so they were waiting for me? I looked at the clock and it read 10: 21. I sighed and tried to creep up the stairs but Luke caught me.**

"**Lacey" Justin turned around and looked at me; I knew he was going to give me a lecture, I would nod saying 'okay' or hum an answer, and to make it believable that I was listening, I would stare at him, even though I was thinking about the guy named 'Rogue'. Dammit! why am I thinking about him? I don't even know him. **

"**Lacey you are dismissed" he said I saluted to him and ran upstairs quickly; I grabbed some flannel pajama pants and a tank top and went to shower. After I was done I put some music on and fell asleep thinking I am Finally Home.**

**-Author's Note-**

**Kitty: yay a update and its super long so I accomplished this week's goal yay! I don't know what story I will update next here are the songs I have used so far in the story.**

**Still into you- Paramore**

**Blank Space- Taylor Swift**

**DollHouse- Melanie Martinez**

**Teenage Dream- Katy Perry**

**Bad Boy- Cascade**

**Love Sick- Emily Osment**

**All I want is everything- Victoria Justice**

**Alive- Krewella**

**Beautiful- Jessica Lee**

**Can we Dance?- The Vamps**

**Kiss me Kiss me- 5 Seconds of Summer**

**Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift**

**Carousel- Melanie Martinez**

**Cinderella- Tata Young**

**Better dig two- The band Perry**

**Bubbly- Colbie Caillat**

**I do not owe the songs and just in case your confused about their appearances, I messed up in chapter two and I will have to go back and change it. **

**Lucy/ Lacey: Her blonde hair is a few shades lighter and she has blue and pink streaks in it and blue, black and silver highlights in her hair, she has long layers and her hair goes to her mid-back, she is wearing blue contacts and she wears darker colors **

**Jellal/Justin: has black and silver highlights in his hair and cover his face tattoo with make-up and wears black contacts**

**Lyon/Luke: has blue and black highlights in his hair and wears blue contacts. **

**Byesies Minna-san See uyou next time please read and review (^_^)**


	4. 1st Notice

**Kitty: Hi Hi MINNA-SAN! This is not a chapter; I have a few announcements to make. **

**I will not be able to update on the weekdays, because I have Student Council, Yearbook committee, Homework, Choir, Orchestra, Studying, Babysitting, and dog taker and I since I am in Student Council, we had Career day yesterday. We are planning a school dance on February 21. I am the head of the decorating committee and the 7****th**** grade leader, and I will be very busy on the weekdays.**

**I can only update on the weekends, but not all of them, since I will only have dance, babysitting and studying on the weekends, I will be taking up another sport…again.**

**I will be having my family and friends watch for reviews, I will only update 2 or 3 stories on each day; I will try to update all my stories every weekend. Keyword ****Try. ****The top 2 or 3 stories that have the most reviews each week will be updated first and the others will be updated last.**

**Since my mom is pressuring me about College, she is making me do a lot of extra-curricular's so I can put it on my application for college, even though I am only a 7****th**** grader in middle school.**

**Mysterious: My poor girlfriend… *smirking* how about I make you feel better?**

**Video Gamer: Hey Holland! My little sister isn't ready for that kind of action she is only 12, and she will be keeping her innocen-**

**Kitty: What the HELL! I am a big girl and I can make my own decisions Gamer! I may be your little sister but, I don't need you to protect me! Plus I will be 13 soon, and I plan on keeping my so called 'innocence' for a long time, you moron.**

**Video Gamer: you so mean to me!**

**Kitty: Dammit! Act your own age, your fucking 14!**

**Video Gamer: Language young lady!**

**Kitty: 1. since when do I act like a lady? 2. I am only a year and a half younger than you, Inu isn't even like this 3. Who are you to talk to me about language? You cuss all the time, our niece was staying here for a few days and you cussed in front of her! and when our Aunt came to pick her up this morning you cussed in front of her and Aunt Jade, you cannot control your mouth at all.  
>Video Gamer: Hey! Dammit I can to control my fucking mouth, you swear more than I do, respect your damn elder.<strong>

**Kitty: you're telling me about respect? Last Friday, you got mad because you failed 3 subjects and when you found out you cussed out all your teachers, that is why you got detention dammit!**

**Video Gamer: I did not! **

**Mysterious: you dumbass, yes you did, I have all my classes with you, I was there watching it**

**Video Gamer: then why'd you not stop me, you asshole!?**

**Mysterious: because it was entertaining that's why, class is so uninteresting and you made it interesting last Friday and don't call me an asshole you fucking idiot *getting into a physical fight with each other literally***

**Anime Nerd: why are they fighting this time?**

**Kitty: this time it was over different subjects…**

**Anime Nerd: They are starting to get on my fucking nerves**

**Kitty: I agree, why don't you do the ending thi-*getting hit my a lamp literally***

**Anime Nerd: Kitty are you ok-**

**Kitty: Dammit! can't you fucking morons take the fight outside and not destroy my room again!?*joining in on the fight***

**Anime Nerd: Fucking morons they will never learn will they? Anyway please read and leave a review on her stories, and if you want her to be your beta reader she will try to cram that in her schedule and bye-bye MINNA!*getting hit by a binder* you fucking morons can't you be more mature and civilized!?*joining in the fight***


	5. Meeting Rogue and Snow

**1 Melody and 2 Beat's**

**Chapter 4**

**Kitty: I wanted to update this next so yay! Anyway the fight is over, Video Gamer is knocked out and tied to a tree in the front yard, and my Mysterious is laying down next to me knocked out too*smiling a big smile* and Anime Girl is in Video Gamer's room watching the first and second Hobbit, and Inu is well sick again. I don't own Fairy Tail nor the songs I use in my story! On with the Story!**

**-Lucy's POV-**

**I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring loudly, I tried to click the button, but couldn't then tried to slam the button, but failed then I picked it up and threw it away from me, I heard a crash and raised my head to see it in pieces near the wall. I sat up and took my phone off the charger and saw it was 8:00, we don't go to school until tomorrow, today we are unpacking our stuff and placing it in our rooms, they furnished the whole house except our rooms, since they didn't know what room we wanted, and since we painted out rooms yesterday we didn't unpack yesterday. I walked in my bathroom and did my morning routine, I walked out of my room and walked into Luke's room and as soon as I did surprise cold air came out which caused shivers to go down my spine, I walked in and turned his air conditioner off and saw him half-naked with his blanket on the floor and a t-shirt, I still can't believe he still has a stripping habit. I shook him, no answer. I jumped on his bed, no answer. I poured cold water on his face, still no answer. I grabbed his pillow and raised it above my head and slammed it down on his face, still no answer. I sighed and when I was about to give up an idea popped in my head, I snickered and put my thumb and pointer finger and plugged his nose, his eyes snapped open and he gasped for air, I fell down laughing clutching my stomach at his reaction. He glared hard at me, while waiting for my laughing fit to stop, I finally stopped and tried catching my breath, and once I did I said the smartest thing ever.**

"**That face though"**

"**Anyway, I need you to wake Justin up so we can unpack our stuff" I said while he nodded and kicked me out of his room**

"**Meanie"**

**I saw my dresser and pushed it into my room and against the wall in between my bathroom and closet, I already had my bed in here and it had black pillows and a blue comforter, I already had the blue silk see-through curtains up, and I hung up some posters and brought all my box's in my room and unpacked everything, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:00, I decided to change and look around the town, since I didn't have a chance to yesterday since it was raining, and I was told to stay put in a café. I put on some black ripped shorts and a blue tube top on and my own leather jacket and put on blue converse and the same black lace finger-less gloves on and put my phone in my back pocket, and I grabbed my black and blue knapsack and put Rogue's jacket in it and put my song book and laptop and earbuds and in to and closed it. They should be bringing her here in about 30 minutes; I put some money in my bag and went downstairs. I put my bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen to see Luke and Justin eating, I saw a bowl of water and another bowl of food on the floor.**

"**Is she here?" **

"**Yeah she is on the couch in the living room"**

**I ran out and saw a cute snowy white little puppy curled into a ball, I squealed at my puppy's cuteness, she had crystal blue eyes and snowy white soft fluffy fur and had a little blue star on its forehead, it was wearing a blue collar that had a few gems embedded into it, with a heart-shaped blue tag that had the name 'Snow' in cursive, and she had a cute blue bow with silver trim that is placed in front of her right ear. I picked her up and hugged her tightly to me. **

"**I missed you so much Snow" I said **

"**You will be coming with me, I have to do something very important" I said and grabbing my knapsack and walked to the door, I saw that it was raining. I opened my knapsack and placed Snow it, since she was small and there was hardly anything in my bag. I adjusted it to where it was slightly opened so she could breath. I grabbed an umbrella; it was blue with black polka-dots on it. I closed the door and headed to café, right next to the café was a small bookstore, I walked in and it was beautiful, but as soon as I saw the romance novels, I jogged over to the section, and what caught my eye was a book called 'Kill Me Softly' the cover had a white rose with blood dripping from it. I grabbed it and read the summary; it looked like a very good book. I walked to the counter and bought the book and walked next door and into the café. As soon as I walked in, there were a little more people in here since yesterday; I went to an empty booth in the back near the stage. I saw a guy with Raven black hair and blood red eyes, his bangs covered his left eye, he was wearing a black jacket with a red t-shirt and black jeans and black combat boots, he had coffee in front of him and he was reading a book, I looked at it closely it was called 'Divergent', I love Divergent and Insurgent and Allegiant. He was the only other person sitting in the back, as soon as I sat down; the same waitress from yesterday came over to my booth.**

"**What would you like to order?"**

"**A hot chocolate and cheesecake, and do you know if; 'Rogue' is here?" she wrote it down and nodded 'yes'**

"**Do you know where he is?" she nodded 'yes' and pointed to the guy that was in the booth next to me**

"**Is there anything else you would like order?"**

"**No, thank you though" I said and she nodded and went to get other people's order's, I got up and picked up my knapsack and sat in the same booth 'Rogue' was in and sat across form him, he looked up at me, with his alluring red eyes.**

"**Thank you for the hot chocolate yesterday, but you didn't have to do that though, not that I'm not thankful you did that. Its jus- just thank you" I said while he nodded**

"**How can I be an idiot, I'm Lacey Heart by the way"**

"**I'm Rogue Cheney" he said I nodded and giggled I was about to say something when I heard a 'bark', I looked up at Rogue and he looked at my bag then me, I laughed nervously and opened my bag and Snow's head popped out.**

"**Rogue meet Snow, my puppy" I picked her up and set her down next to me.**

"**Why were you crying yesterday if you don't mind me asking" he asked I tensed, I guess he noticed since he said**

"**You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"**

"**No, I don't mind"**

"**It's just I was born and I grew up here, but my mom died, I moved away when I was 13 and my Dad died in a car accident, and yesterday when I came back…the town just brought back some haunting memories and I sometimes forget all the good memories here and only think about the bad ones and a wave of different emotions hit me yesterday" I said looking out the window, before Rogue could say anything the waitress from yesterday came with my Hot Chocolate and Cheesecake and set it down, I thanked her and she left.**

"**Oh that reminds me" **

**I dug into my bag and took out my laptop, and songbook and I finally found what I found, I grabbed his leather jacket and gave it to him.**

"**Here, thanks for yesterday" I said handing it to him, he took it and smiled**

"**Why'd you help me?"**

"**I thought you needed someone yesterday, so I tried to comfort you"**

"**Hai Hai! So are you always here? At the café I mean" I asked him while putting my stuff back into my bag and closing it while going back to my yummy cheesecake and warm hot chocolate.**

"**I am here most of the time" I nodded**

**That is how it was, I would talk and he would listen, then when I started talking about books, he started talking too, I smiled and made a mental note of that. While we were reading our books, the same waitress came and whispered in my ear a request.**

'**the manager wants me to sing, to bring more costumers in' I nodded while Rogue looked at the whole exchange and in his eyes he was confused while his face well, no emotion, I got up and turned to him.**

"**Can you watch my stuff please and make sure Snow doesn't create chaos?" I asked nervously he nodded and picked up Snow and placed her in his lap I smiled and walked to the stage, I put my phone on airplane mode and grabbed the guitar and sat on the stool, and looked at everyone in the café.**

"**Hey umm… I'm Lacey Heart and I sang here yesterday, and a lot of people wanted me to sing more, but I had to go, and well I guess I will start singing here regularly, but I have school and…yeah" **

"**Well ya'll don't want to hear me blabbing, ya'll want to hear me sing, so here goes I hope you like" I said while strumming the strings of the guitar **

**Ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh<strong>

**Can you feel me**

**When I think about you?  
>With every breath I take<br>Every minute  
>No matter what I do<strong>

**My world is an empty place  
>Like I've been wandering the desert<br>For a thousand days (oh)  
>Don't know if it's a mirage<br>But I always see your face, baby**

**I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)<br>Whoa, oh, whoa**

**The stars are burning  
>I hear your voice in my mind (voice in my mind)<br>Can't you hear me calling?  
>My heart is yearning<br>Like the ocean that's running dry  
>Catch me, I'm falling<strong>

**It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
>Won't you save me?<br>There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby**

**I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)<br>Whoa, oh, whoa**

**So let this drought come to an end  
>And make this desert flower again<br>I need you here  
>I can't explain<br>But a day without you  
>Is like a year without rain<br>(oooh)**

**It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
>So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time<br>I need you here, I can't explain  
>But a day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)<strong>

**I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)<br>Whoa, oh, whoa**

**Ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh<strong>

**The whole café erupted in cheers and I looked in the back to see Rogue smiling at me, I waved at him. I will dedicate the next song to him.**

"**Okay, this next song is dedicated to a new friend of mine; he helped me forget my problem and I already consider him as my new best friend" I said giggling while looking at Rogue**

"**I hope he knows it is dedicated to him and thank you for everything, for helping me" I said looking straight at him and smiling my bright smile**

**Is anybody there?  
>Does anybody care?<br>What I'm feeling?  
>I wanna disappear so nobody can hear me when I'm screamin'<br>'Cause I could use a hand sometimes  
>Yeah I could use a hand sometimes<br>They say pain is an illusion  
>This is just a bruise and<br>You are just confused but  
>I am only human<br>I could use a hand sometimes  
>I am only human<br>I am only human  
>I am only human<strong>

**The night is bitter cold  
>I wonder if you know<br>That I'm sleepless  
>Waitin' like a ghost<br>When I need you the most  
>That go unnoticed<br>'Cause I could use a hand sometimes  
>Yeah I could use a hand sometimes<br>They say pain is an illusion  
>This is just a bruise and<br>You are just confused but  
>I am only human<br>I could use a hand sometimes  
>I am only human<br>I am only human**

**The weight of the world is pullin' me down  
>(Where are you now, where are you now)<br>Every breathe feels like I'm gonna drown  
>(Where are you now, where are you now)<br>I'm the only one left to hold on this earth  
>Singin' this song but can't find the words<br>'Cause I could use a hand sometimes  
>Yeah I could use a hand sometimes<br>They say pain is an illusion  
>This is just a bruise and<br>You are just confused but  
>I am only human<br>I could use a hand sometimes  
>I am only human<strong>

**I smiled at the crowd and tilted my head to the side and giggled, just like yesterday more people came in and were cheering, I looked at Rogue, he was blushing and smiling while looking at me, and I smiled at him and waved.**

**It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thoughts been already sung,<br>And I guess right now, heres another one.  
>So your melody will play on and on with the best of all em<br>You are beautiful like a dream come alive, incredible.  
>A centrefold, miracle, lyrical.<br>You saved my life again  
>And I want you to know, baby.<strong>

**I, I love you like a love song baby **

**I, I love you like a love song baby **

**I, I love you like a love song baby **

**And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat  
>I, I love you like a love song baby (3x)<br>And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat**

**Constantly, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony  
>Theres no way to describe what you do to me.<br>You just do to me, what you do.  
>And it feels like Ive been rescued<br>Ive been set free  
>I am hypnotized by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are  
>And I want you to know, baby<strong>

**I, I love you like a love song baby **

**I, I love you like a love song baby **

**I, I love you like a love song baby **

**And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat  
>I, I love you like a love song baby <strong>

**I, I love you like a love song baby **

**I, I love you like a love song baby **

**And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat**

**No one compares, you stand alone  
>To every record I own<br>Music to my heart, thats what you are  
>A song that goes on and on<strong>

**I, I love you like a love song baby **

**I, I love you like a Love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby **

**And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat  
>I, I love you like a love song baby <strong>

**I, I love you like a love song baby **

**I, I love you like a love song baby **

**I love you like a love song**

**I ignored the cheers and started singing the next song, and looked at Rogue and smiled, why do I smile so much around him?**

**You make me so upset sometimes  
>I feel like I could lose my mind<br>The conversation goes nowhere  
>'Cause you're never gonna take me there<br>And I know what I know  
>And I know you're no good for me<br>Yeah, I know what I know  
>And I know it's not meant to be<strong>

**Here's my dilemma  
>One half of me wants ya<br>And the other half wants to forget it  
>My-my-my dilemma<br>From the moment I met ya  
>I just can't get you out of my head<br>And I tell myself to run from you  
>But I find myself attracted to my dilemma<br>My dilemma  
>It's you, it's you<strong>

**Your eyes have told a thousand lies  
>But I believe them when they look in mine<br>I heard the rumors but you won't come clean  
>I guess I'm hoping it's because of me<strong>

**And I know what I know  
>And I know you're no good for me<br>Yeah, I know what I know  
>And I know it's not meant to be<strong>

**Here's my dilemma  
>One half of me wants ya<br>And the other half wants to forget it  
>My-my-my dilemma<br>From the moment I met ya  
>I just can't get you out of my head<br>And I tell myself to run from you  
>But I find myself atractted to my dilemma<br>My dilemma  
>It's you, it's you<strong>

**I could live without you  
>Your smile, your eyes<br>The way you make me feel inside  
>I could live without you<br>But I don't wanna  
>I don't wanna, oh<br>Oh, you make me so upset sometimes**

**Here's my dilemma  
>One half of me wants ya<br>And the other half wants to forget it  
>My-my-my dilemma<br>From the moment I met ya  
>I just can't get you out of my head<br>(Get you out of my...)  
>And I tell myself to run from you<br>But I find myself atractted to my dilemma  
>My dilemma<br>It's you, it's you  
>It's you, it's you<br>It's you, it's you  
>It's you, it's you<br>It's you, it's you  
>It's you, it's you<br>My-my-my dilemma**

**I laughed and placed the guitar back on the stand and got off the stool and walked down the little steps of the stage. The same waitress walked up to me, with some guy with midnight blue hair and stormy gray eyes.**

"**Hello Lacey, I'm the manager of the Café, my name is Adam and I was wondering if you would like to sing here from now on?" he asked smiling**

"**Uhh…sure I can sing on Saturdays and Sundays and Wednesday nights" I said **

"**Good, thank you, I will pay you 15.00 an hour" he said before I could reject the money he left**

"**My name is Elisabeth but some people call me Izzy, or Lizzy" she said bowing **

**I looked at her; she had long waist length cotton candy pink hair with sparkly blue eyes, she was wearing a dark blue short sleeved top with a white tank top underneath, it was tucked into a black pencil skirt that ended at her mid-thigh with black heels, and a black waist apron.**

"**Hello Lizzy, I'm Lacey, um no need to bow" I said blushing**

"**Hai Hai, well I have to get back to work, if you need anything just ask" she said before waving bye and walking away to take other people's orders. I walked to the booth Rogue was sitting at, and sat down, he was smiling at me but you could see a little tint of pink dusted on his cheeks.**

"**You were great Lace" he said smiling**

"**Thanks Rogue, lace though?" I asked him blushing**

'**He gave me a nickname, how could I not blush. He really is handsome, but I doubt I'm his type. WAIT WHAT THE HELL! Bad LACEY! Don't think like that he is your friend!'**

"**I'm sorry; it was just a nickname, Lacey"**

"**Oh no, I love it, no one has called me that before that's why, I never had a nickname so you're the first person, that's all" I said blushing while looking away**

"**Okay I will call you Lace then" he declared smiling**

**-Author's Note-**

**Kitty: hello Minna-san, well that was a good chapter, I think…**

**Nerd: Kitty where is my boyfriend and Mysterious?**

**Kitty: Gamer is still tied to the tree in the front yard and Mysterious had to run some errands for his mom and will be back shortly.**

**Nerd: well he can wait, it's not like he is going anywhere**

**Kitty: anyway here are the songs I used in this chapter**

**A year without rain- Selena Gomez**

**Human- Krewella**

**Love you like a love song- Selena Gomez**

**Dilemma- Selena Gomez**

**Nerd: the reason why she used Selena Gomez so much is because her songs are sort of fits the story line, I'm going to shut up later in the story you will understand it.**

**Kitty: Bye Bye Minna-san**

**Nerd: Bye-Bye!**


	6. Last night kisses and A New friend?

**1 Melody and 2 Beat's**

**Chapter 5**

**Kitty: Ahoy Minna, I am really hoping more people Favorite and Follow this story and will be nice enough to leave a review, it will only be me since Mysterious distracts me and Inu is at the mall, while Video Gamer and Anime Nerd are on a date, correct that I mean it is only me and Shadow, Shadow is my American Eskimo puppy, Mysterious gave her to me for Christmas. Anyway I don't have to babysit or go to dance this weekend so yay! I can update!**

**-Lucy's POV-**

**I woke up with a new alarm clock blaring in my ear; I grabbed it and threw it against the wall, and got up. I walked to my bathroom and did my morning essentials. After I finished, I put on a red tube top with a black leather jacket sleeves rolled up to my elbow with black lace finger-less gloves and black ripped skinny jeans with black knee-high boots, with my hair down. I walked in Luke's room and turned off the air conditioner and threw a pillow on his face before running out quickly and slamming the door behind me, I went into Justin's room and jumped on his bed and kept yelling 'Get up!' repeatedly and giggled when he did and ran out of his room and into the kitchen and started making break feast for the two, they came tumbling down the stairs, I giggled and grabbed an apple and started eating it, after I finished I walked to my room and grabbed my phone and my laptop, song book and my binder in my bag and closed it, I ran down stairs and outside. The sky was gray and there were clouds all in the sky, it was a beautiful morning, I remembered what happened last night.**

**-Flash Back-**

**After Rogue gave me my new nickname, I got a call from my Best friend Justin and answered it.**

'**Hey Justin'**

'**Hey Lacey, on your way home can you get some chocolate milk, pocky and some chocolate, and you can get anything you want to'**

'**Ok I will bye'**

'**Bye Lacey'**

**I hung up and smiled at Rogue, he smiled back, we continued talking all night, but when it was 10:21 I had to leave, I got my things and gave Rogue my number and he gave his, I smiled at him. He walked me to the end of my street since it was late and he didn't want anyone to rape me, I kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for everything he did for me. **

**-Flash Back-**

**I sighed, I have to know face my childhood friends today, but they won't know who I am since I changed, I hope they didn't change. I looked at my phone to see it was 7:39; we have 21 minutes until the bell rings. I was about to shout to the guys to tell them we need to go, but I turned to see them smiling at me, we started walking to school a comfortable silence between us. I soon saw the big building ahead of us there was a sign that read 'Fairy Tail Academy'. It was beautiful, there were some dorms, a girl dorm and a boy's dorm, but we decided on getting a house since we have a small tiny secret. We walked into the big main building and the office was right in front of us, we walked in and there was a wo- wait that's Mira our producer!**

"**Mira what are you doing here?" I asked whispering**

"**Oh hi Lucy, as your manager I have to watch over you so I became the receptionist" she said**

"**Hai Hai" I said while the other two nodded**

"**Ya'll have all your morning classes together except the afternoon" said Mira giving each of us a key, map, student guide book, and a schedule**

"**Argioutou! Mira" I said walking out with them following me**

'**I have locker 767'**

"**Hey Justin, Luke what are your locker numbers?" I asked them**

"**I have locker number 761" Justin said**

"**I have locker 795" Luke said sighing**

**I giggled and smiled at their antics, this will be a fun school year, and I found my locker and opened it and set everything inside except my binder, phone and schedule, I closed my locker and walked to my first class. I was too busy looking at my schedule, that I didn't notice I was about to bump into someone until I found myself falling and all my things on the floor, I snapped my eyes shut waiting for the hard impact, but it never came, I opened my eyes to see Cobalt blue eyes staring at me, he let me go and laughed.**

'**Why the HELL is he laughing!?' I thought irritated **

"**Umm…are you okay?" I asked politely**

**He stopped laughing and looked at me; I smiled at him before bending down to pick up my things, I reached to grab my binder another hand landed on top of mine, I blushed and quickly pulled my hand back and looked away, he handed it to me, I took it and he stood up and offered his hand to me, I took it and he helped me up. He had light blonde hair with mesmerizing cobalt blue eyes; he was about a head taller then me. He was wearing gray-ish white ripped jeans with black combat boots and a blue T-shirt. **

"**I am fine, it's nothing anyway my name is Sting Eucliffe 2****nd**** year" he said bowing before rising**

"**Hello I am Lacey LockHeart, also 2****nd**** year" I said bowing and raising **

"**Lacey!"**

**I turned around to see Justin and Luke running toward me with their stuff, I giggled and waved, they soon caught up to me.**

"**Hey Justin, Luke" I said giggling**

"**Hey Lacey no running off" Luke scolded playfully, I giggled**

"**Oh yeah, Sting these are my two Best friends/brothers/childhood friends" I said smiling **

"**Hello Sting I am Justin Lakewood" he said bowing**

"**I am Luke Pierce" he said bowing **

**I smiled, but before I could say anything the bell rang, I looked at my next class I was supposed to be in History with Mrs. Evergreen, I sighed.**

"**What class do you have next?"**

"**We have History with Mrs. Evergreen" I said **

"**I have that class, follow me"**

**He walked away with me and the other two following me, after walking for a few minutes, we stopped at the door and he turned to us saying wait a minute and walked in a few minutes later his head pops out saying to come in, the boys walk in and as soon as they did I heard girls squealing and giggling, I walked in. I looked at the ground shyly; I heard gasps and people whispering.**

"**Introduce yourselves and tell a little about yourself"**

"**I am Justin Lakewood, I play sports and I love to play pranks and challenges"**

"**I am Luke Pierce, I also play sports and I am always ready to fight"**

"**My name i-is Lacey LockHeart and I sing and draw and I am always ready to have fun" I said looking up and smiling a big bright smile and tilting my head to the side a bit, I looked around the room to see Rogue in the back smiling a small smile at me, I smiled back and giggled **

"**Justin you will sit next to Levy and Luke you will sit next to Sherry and Lacey you will sit next to Rogue" I nodded and went to sit at my seat next to Rogue, I turned to face him, he was looking at me with those piercing red eyes, they were so amazing, I blushed and turned to face the teacher, I heard him chuckle lightly.**

'**This is going to be a long day' I thought blushing cherry**

**-Author's Note-**

**Kitty: Gomen! For all my grammar errors and I am sorry it's very short, but I wanted to update Dating Survey tonight and it is now 11:55 were I am right now so Bye Bye Minna**


End file.
